


Doctors

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Thirteen/Rose [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Companions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Rose Tyler, Married Couple, Mentioned Past Companions (Doctor Who), Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Mystery, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Thirteen and Rose had been married for decades now, but things can never be easy for the immortal couple, especially when an unknown entity summons their past to their doorstep.Well, TARDIS step.Main Characters Thirteen/Rose! Bad Wolf Rose Tyler! Other characters are background but involved.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Thirteen/Rose [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. The Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and thought no one would be interested, but now let's see if anyone is! Let me know what you think! :)

Rose was used to the clanging and occasional cursing from the console, but  _ just _ cursing? Something must be really wrong.

"Bloody- ah!"

She enters at the following spark, seeing her wife's legs sticking out from under the base. Rose smiles fondly and clears her throat purposefully.

The legs freeze, and the doctor pushes herself from under the hunk of metal, a smudge of oil on her cheek.

"Ah, hi love, did I wake you?"

Rose leant against the console, answering amusedly.

"Nah, you didn't. The TARDIS woke me up, asked me to come stop whatever you're doing."

The doctor scoffed and glared at the ceiling, smacking a side panel as she stood.

"Grass."

The TARSIS hummed it's response and the doctor rolled her eyes, kicking the grate shut.

"She'll regret telling on me later, been acting all funny recently. Getting dates wrong and appearing at the wrong places."

Rose scrunched up her brow, pursing her lips with a faux expression of thought.

"So… she's been broken for as long as I've known you? Scary northen with a leather jacket, an all?"

The doctor gasped dramatically, slapping her arm as the taller blonde laughed.

"Oi you, I happen to know you still like this accent!"

She pretends to roll her eyes, slinging one arm over her wife's shoulder, bringing up her other hand to dramatically fiddle with the doctor's hair, entirely messing it up in the process.

"Oh, that's true, definitely not something I've  _ had _ to get used to, being in  _ love _ with you and all."

The Time Lord grunted and slapped at her hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer as the TARDIS amusedly hummed again.

"That's well cheeky, you're lucky you're so cute."

"And I'm lucky to have you in my life, we must've been the luckiest two in the universe."

The doctor felt herself lavishly smile, standing slightly on her tippy toes, something she knew Rose found  _ adorable,  _ and kissed her wife.

Rose let out a content sigh and pulled her closer, feeling the hand snake around her waist as she was turned around to be pushed back against the console.

Things were starting to get a little heated, when the universe decided it had had enough of supplying them with luck.

The room went red, the crystals glaring as they occasionally flashed bright green. The two immortals separated, Rose with a lightly fading flush on her face, and they rushed to the control panel.

"What's happening?!"

"I- I dunno! It wasn't something I did-"

The TARDIS thrashed to the side, Rose caught the doctor's sleeve to keep her up right, for which she got a smile in thanks.

"She's really mad-"

The gentle hum from before was now so low it was almost at the volume of a ship horn, harsh and long.

"She's- is she scared?!"

The doctor spun a leaver and pushed some buttons, frowning at the symbols shown before her.

"According… according to this, there's a TARDIS nearby?"

Rose grabbed the screen and twisted it to herself, reading the information over and over.

"That's, that's impossible!"

The doctor ran her hands through her hair, so similar to her previous carnation.

"There's only one other TARDIS I know out there, but Clara and Ashilda are stuck in their own time, they don't cross us without warning!"

Rose wishes it was their friends, but knew she wouldn't be granted such an easy answer. A crystal started glowing, the one next to it throbbing like a heartbeat.

"We're- we're landing?!"

The doctor looked over also, nodding with a confused scowl.

"Yup, seems like we're gonna see who's after us again."

Rose huffed hand tightening into a fist.

"Better not be the Master again, sick of them following us around."

The doctor shrugged with a nod.

"Good point."

The TARDIS rumbled, stopping all movement with a hiss. The two shared a look, the doctor fishing her sonic out of her pocket, Rose pulling her coat over her shoulders as they stared at the doors.

"... You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They took each other's hands, squeezing it lightly as they approached the doors, pushing them open together.

The world they've landed in is not unusual, in fact it seemed to be current day Iceland. The air was cold, the sky white, and the surrounding area was almost completely full of green grass.

Only 'almost', as opposing their blue home were four near replicas of their box. Different shades, some cleaner than others, but undoubtedly a quadruplet of TARDIS'.

Thirteen's breath caught in her throat, quickly followed by Rose grabbing her hand harder.

"Is… that's impossible."

"It can't be-"

She let out a heavy sigh when all four doors opened with that soul shaking creak. Rose felt light headed, standing behind her wife who stepped out before her, hiding somewhat behind the door, figuring her presence would complicate things.

_ Tall, heavy scowl, loose leather jacket. _

_ Pinstripes and converse with…  _ **_amazing_ ** _ hair. _

_ Weirdly Tweed jacket, matched with an adorable bowtie. _

_ Tired and angry, with cunningly soft eyes and wild hair. _

Of course, Rose had only ever met two out of the four versions of the doctor, but seeing these versions took her breath away. They were all the person she loved, but at the same time… weren't.

It was truly amusing, watching as Nine stared at Thirteen's TARDIS with a painfully familiar frown, totally unaware of Ten giving him a look of pure disbelief. Ten was getting a similar look from Eleven, who was unknowingly being stared at with a look of thinly veiled disgust from Twelve.

The doctor's acknowledged each other with a slight nod, before finally looking to the TARDIS right before them: Thirteen's.

"What the hell's going on?"

_ Damn, I miss that voice. _

Thirteen and Ten tried to answer Nine, when Twelve spoke over them both.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Why're you youngsters here? I was meant to be past those… painful, fashion choices."

Eleven looked positively offended, pushing his jacket forwards as he pointed at him harshly.

"Excuse me, bowties are-"

"Cool, we know." Twelve and Thirteen finished, giving each other a look at the mimicked tone. Ten groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Right, who's fault is this?"

Nine sighs and leans against his TARDIS.

"Well I blame the oldest. I'm only 900."

Ten waves, scratching his eyebrow with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah I knew that. I'm 909."

Nine gives him a false impressed expression, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

"I lost count, I'm somewhere around 1500, I think." Eleven taps his finger on his chin as Twelve laughs.

"That's nothing; 2200 over here. What about you, mate?"

Thirteen barked a laugh, but Rose knew her well enough to know how bitter she truly was.

"I'm the oldest, by far. I had nothing to do with this."

Twelve frowns, stepping closer.

"How do we know you're even… us? Your TARDIS looks completely different, and I've yet to even consider being female."

Ten tilts his head, thoughts on ginger hair as always.

"... We can decide that?"

Thirteen stares at the white sky with an annoyed huff.

"You were always the paranoid one, well, you and Nine."

Nine shrugs, nodding.

"Fair enough."

"But if you for some reason need evidence? Fine."

She points at Nine, making her way down the list.

"Rose Tyler, Rose  _ again, _ Martha Jones and Donna Noble, Amy Pond, Rory Williams,  _ River Song _ , Clara Oswald and… more recently Bill Potts. The people who mattered the most to your reincarnation, all bundled into one painful sentence. Happy?"

Ten was unconvinced, eyes narrowed at her.

"How old are you, then? To say her name without… without reaching."

Rose's heart froze, and Thirteen felt the phantom pain from the new memory she'd made. Twelve groaned and threw his arms out.

"Always so emotional! That's why I chose an older body, less worry for  _ falling in love _ or whatever!"

Nine stepped forwards.

"Wait, what happens to Rose? Is she okay?"

Ten looked crestfallen, Eleven slightly better. Twelve just laughed to himself.

"Even Nine, unbelievable." He muttered.

"Doctor?"

The line of Time Lords froze at the sound, stepping out of their safety zones at the voice coming from Nine's TARDIS.

Rose Tyler, nineteen and innocent, joined her doctor and looked around, with a small frown which made Ten's hearts ache and Thirteen's soften at how adorable she was.

"Aw, look how wide eyed you were!" She whispered to her wife, who scowled and smacked her arm.

"Quiet, maybe you should get yourself back on track about what's going on before-"

"Doc? What's going on?"

Thirteen winced when non-other than Donna Noble, joined by UNIT uniformed Martha Jones stepped around Ten.

"For the love of Christ-"

At Twelve's words there was another stumble, two more humans coming out from behind Eleven. Amy Pond and Rory Williams.

"Ach, you best come out too, Clara!"

"Hm? Alright."

Clara Oswald joined the mix, and the humans with their Time Lords all stepped away from their TARDIS', dragging their respective doctors with them.

Ten couldn't look away from Rose, Thirteen felt incredibly guilty about what she had to do.

"Where's yours then?"

Thirteen acknowledged Eleven with a slight finger gun, glancing back at her wife who shrugged, giving her permission with a smile.

"Well,  _ mine _ is going to be a bit of a shock, so, you know-" she clapped, grin large and focusing on Ten, "get ready to hold onto your socks! Love?"

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, taking the doctors outstretched hand and lacing their fingers together. There was a small gasp from Martha and Donna, Young Rose looking completely gobsmacked.

Twelve grumbled under his breath as Eleven smiled massively.

"You found her?!" He asked, excited like a puppy. Twelve and Nine cringed, but Ten shared the excitement, if dulled down by shock.

"Doctor, is that- is that  _ Rose _ ?!" Exclaimed Martha, Donna's mouth hanging open in disbelief. Past Rose waved slightly, trying to get a glimpse at the two humans who apparently knew her, but unable to look away from this practically glowing version of herself.

"Rose, here. I think. Blimey, is that really me, Doctor?"

Nine felt his heart's speed up as she touched his elbow, clearing his throat as he stared at the woman across from them, who seemed to be the opposite of the pink and yellow human beside him.

Her hair was naturally blonde, bits of red flecking it. Her skin was clear, and almost seemed to be glowing, but only when he looked away. Her eyes, they were the same hazel, but the dashes of gold seemed as though they were moving, slowly, but steadily.

"I think so, Rose."

"This is gonna get complicated fast…" Rose whispered to her wife, Thirteen nodded and pulled her closer.

"Want me to call you Wolf?"

Rose scoffed with a fond look.

"Sure, might completely ruin  _ that  _ bedroom dynamic, but I'm down. Wolf it is."

Thirteen blushed lightly and elbowed her wife's stomach, smiling as she giggled in response. The doctor gestured to her TARDIS with an open arm, inviting the others in.

"Considering I'm older, and so is my TARDIS, I think she will be able to hold us all together longer than either of yours."

"Rude." The four chimed together, Thirteen huffed and opened the door wider.

"Come on, let's figure out what the heck is going on."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Eleven announced, approaching first. Ten looked as though he were still shell shocked, and the other two were entirely untrusting of her.

Which was fair, but confusing at the same time. The four Time Lords and their companions enter the TARDIS, which groaned it's complaints. Nine and Ten purses their lips at the crystals.

"I prefer corral." They say together, Eleven shrugged, running his finger across a crystal.

"I like it! Mine was rustic."

Twelve doesn't comment. Thirteen leans against her console and stares at her previous forms and companions fondly, tutting quietly.

"Right, so!"

They stare expectantly.

"... Which one of you messed with time again?"

They all started to raise their complaints, their companions sniggering with each other, when the TARDIS doors slammed shut.

"Was that you?" Twelve asked with a heavy glare, Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"For the love of- no! Stop thinking I'm not-trusting… wait that's not the word."

Rose went to lean her arm around her doctor's shoulders as she answered, but stopped herself, casting a glance at Ten who was still looking between herself and Young Rose.

"It's 'untrustworthy', love."

Thirteen grinned, snapping her fingers.

"Untrustworthy! I'm like, the most reasonable here."

Twelve scoffed, but his rebuke was interrupted by the TARDIS letting out another fog horn sound, shaking violently as they were thrown across the area. Rose grabbed her doctor's waist and kept them both standing.

"Bloody hell!" Donna exclaimed, leaning up the wall, "Nice to know your driving doesn't get better with time!"

Ten looks aghast for a moment, and Eleven shrugs.

"She has a point."

He leans over the console, looking at the screen.

"This is odd…" he mumbled, tapping the screen.

"What is it?" Thirteen gets as close as she'll allow herself, watching as Eleven taps through her screen.

"Your wallpaper is weird."

She shoves him out the way and looks at the screen.

"... We're being dragged somewhere."

The four doctors stop and stare.

"What do you mean?" Nine asks, moving closer to his Rose.

Thirteen lets out a shallow breath, grinning uncomfortably.

"Someone wants to see us all, get ready folks. We're being summoned!"

The TARDIS shuddered and stopped with a whine, landing with a heavy this which made them all jump and stumble. The machine groans, sound stopping as the lights flashed.

"Well," Wolf muttered to herself, grabbing Thirteen's coat and pulling them both up, "reckon that's them?"

"I bloody hope so."

"Well," the doctor held Wolf tight, giving her the grin which was a mix of curiosity and nerves, "let's go meet the cheeky bints."


	2. Chapter 2 - Entertaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen is exhausted with chasing around after her younger selves, so Rose decides to entertain the companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long, I suppose updates will be odd, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thirteen was already irritated with her younger selves, they kept trying to  _ touch  _ everything!

"Alright, pack it in Eleven!"

He raised his hands in innocence.

"I'm not doing anything!"

Something fell out of his pocket, he winced with a copy grin.

"Okay,  _ maybe _ I  _ was _ curious to see how you fixed the stabilization."

"Well, put it back before you find out why it had to be fixed."

Wolf snickered, raising her hand to scratch at the base of her doctor's neck.

"You stressed?"

"What gave it away? The irritability, or- oi!"

She rushed to Nine who was inching towards the console, which was currently scanning through space to find their mysterious caller.

There's a throat clearing behind her, and Wolf turns to find herself face to face with Rose.

"Hello! Sorry, I just wanted to… whoa."

The human tilts her head, Wolf finds herself copying.

"You're really me, aren't you?"

Wolf grins, shrugging.

"I'd hope so, otherwise I'm going to have to deal with a lot of issue's from that lot."

Rose grinned, which Wolf returned. The human shifted on her feet, marvelling at how similar but  _ different _ this version of her looked.

"You're taller!"

"You will be too."

Rose snorted, when a throat clearing interrupted her response.

_ Damn, we need to start handing out cough syrup... _

She turned to face the doctor she'd been most cautious of, full of rage and sadness.

Twelve's eyes were hard and accusing, a smile which was definitely more of a formality than actuality.

Rose felt a tension between them, and met eyes with Ten's companions, using them as a way out, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"So, who speaks first, you or-"

"I find it more than a little peculiar, you know. We're all brought here, snuck into her TARDIS and taken away. Almost too coincidental, right?"

"Isn't everything? A big old… coincidence?"

His eyes narrowed, the smile was rougher.

"No, not normally. I remember you, I don't know how you're still… you. How long has it been since you were all-" he waved to Rose, who was shuffling back as he got more tense, "Pink and yellow."

She raised her eyebrow, flashing a smile.

"A while."

"And why are we-"

"We're here!"

The TARDIS shuddered, Ten's shout being followed by a creaking and a hissing sound. He winced, shrugging at Martha and Donna who looked more than a little expectant.

"What? It's hard."

"Tell me about it!"

Eleven laughed and pulled a hammer out of his pocket, smacking the dashboard with a twang.

Twelve turned around after a moment passed, and Thirteen hadn't shouted in annoyance. She was behind him, eyes black and heavy as he towered over her Wolf.

"You done?"

Her voice was cold, and Twelve offered a nod.

"For now."

He stormed off, reaching his own companion in a few strides. Thirteen let out a heavy huff and took Wolf's hand, smiling when she squeezed gently.

"Love, why don't you take the humans somewhere else, I need to have a chat to some right stubborn gits."

"Oi!"

She stood on her tiptoes and gave her a quick kiss, and Wolf gave her a teasing look.

"Sending me away from danger again?"

"Are you kidding? A confused Donna, Martha, Amy, Clara, Bill  _ and _ my ex wife? Let alone yourself too, have fun darlin'."

She winked and turned around, making Rose have a shuddered breath.

_ Well… okay. _

"Right, let's go, humans!"

* * *

"The Doctor never let me into his library, you know."

Wolf raised her eyebrow with a hum, watching as the companions loitered around the beautiful library, which was heated with a warm orange glow from a large roaring fireplace, with regulated heat so it was never too warm or too cold, always just right.

Large armchairs and sofas were in front of the fireplace, some other's littered around the isles. Shelves as high as they could see, full of hundreds of thousands of books, with small lifts to reach the top.

Rose was walking along the fireplace, looking at photos across the hard wood. Donna had joined her, gossiping, with Martha stood a little awkwardly to the side. Amy and Rory were messing with the lifts, and Bill was excitedly looking for the new game of thrones books, promised by Wolf.

River was underwhelmed, obviously.

"How so?"

Wolf was walking to the fireplace at a relaxed pace, River falling into step with her.

"Didn't trust me, said I was too susceptible to spoilers', which is ironic if you ask me."

Wolf smiled and reached her spot, a soft armchair closer to the fire. There were footsteps as Bill ran back excitedly.

"The Winds Of Winter! You have it!"

Wolf nodded.

"Awesome, didn't you see any of the sequels?"

Bill gasped  _ extremely  _ audibly, spinning on her heel and sprinting back to the G section. Wolf laughed, and River sat opposite.

"Clearly you don't worry as much about spoilers, do you?"

She shrugged, mentally wishing for a cup of tea, and thanking the TARDIS when one appeared.

"What's the point of worrying? Especially when we could be having fun."

River laughed, receiving her own cup of tea in a show of her link with the TARDIS.

"I like you, Rose Tyler."

"Hm?"

The younger bleach blonde spun with a tongue in cheek grin, practically buzzing with excitement.

"Oh, sorry, I meant Wolf. You seem nice too!"

Donna snorted, picking a frame off of the fireplace.

"This is confusing, but nothing ever isn't around you lot, is it?"

She holds up the frame, showing the photo to the others.

"Is this your wedding?"

Wolf sighed fondly, staring at the photo of herself and the meta-crisis Doctor, him looking dashing in a suit with his constant chucks, and her in a lovely white dress.

"Sort of, that's Corin. He aged like you do, we realised too late that I don't."

Donna frowned a little, looking at the photo herself, as Martha looked at some others.

"So is this your wedding? To the  _ actual _ Doctor."

Rose sighed.

"Corin was the Doctor, in all but hearts, but yes! That's our wedding day, mine and Thirteen."

They had no dresses, no big show. Just the pair of them, on a land of frozen ocean with an officiant and their oldest friend, Jack Harness as their witness. It was small, sweet, and one of Rose's favourite days.

The Doctor was beautiful that day, something which hadn't changed in Rose's mind.

"Hold on, are you the Rose who makes the doctor all… funny?"

Wolf sipped her tea at Amy's question.

"I guess, I never knew he cared, to be honest. Or if Twelve did, always seemed so… aloof."

"Reckon he needed to be, after losing someone he cared for like that."

Rory had a point, and she finished her tea with a gulp.

"He cares, a lot, about  _ all  _ of you, my Doctor doesn't change that." 

"How'd you mean funny?"

Amy shrugged and leant against the back of an armchair.

"The TARDIS gets funny with him, shows random holograms, apparently. We heard him muttering about you before, must've been hard."

Wolf frowned, a sudden ache from the TARDIS pressing against her forehead.

_ What… _

There's a throat clearing, and they all look to Rose, who is somewhat pale, furrowed brow and arms crossed.

"Right, is someone gonna tell me what happened to me, or am I meant to figure it out?"

Wolf cringed, sinking in her chair at her denseness.

_ Of course, they keep referencing her future like it was nothing, wait… my future. Our future? Huh, this is confusing. _

Luckily River could respond.

"Spoilers, dear."

Wolf rolled her eyes, definitely  _ not _ sick of that phrase. She puts her cup to the side, ready to offer some comment or another, when the room hurted harshly to the side.

The companions all stumbled, and they could hear Bill yelp from down the isles.

"What was that?!" Martha yelled, grabbing Donna's elbow.

"Is the TARDIS okay?"

_ Good question. _

She pressed it to the TARDIS, and the response was desperate.

"We need to get back to the console, now! C'mon!"

Rory nearly tripped out of his seat as they ran, Amy steadying him as they joined the glowing girl.

"Always running with him, isn't it?"

Amy slapped his stomach with a scoff.

" _ Them!" _

"Oh, right, sorry,  _ them!" _

Rose shook her head with an eye roll, bemused, but unable to think much on it. They burst into the main room to utter chaos.

"Doctor, what happened?!"

Four heads snapped to her at once.

"Urgh, this is complicated."

Thirteen ran around the console, ducking under Ten's arms and around Twelve, just as Eleven smacked a button on the controls.

"Oi! Watch it, bowtie!"

Eleven looked aghast, and he smacked it again.

"Oh, you can't insult the bowtie with those trousers!"

Thirteen grit her teeth and hugged Wolf.

"Never leave me alone with them again! They're exhausting-!"

Nine laughed harshly, flicking a switch, and twisting a wheel.

"You're the one with a console more confusing than the spelling of Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

Thirteen seemed to be insulted, so Wolf leant down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay, love. What's goin' on?"

There's gasps from behind her, and the humans had finally caught up. Sweaty brows and wide eyes.

"Blimey! You can run!"

Wolf winked at Bill and shrugged.

"I guess. So why is the TARDIS losing her mind?"

"Despite the fact there's five versions of the same time lord here? Not a clue."

"Manners!" The group of Doctors chastised Twelve, Nine looking somewhat shocked at himself for his involvement. Thirteen took Wolf's hand and dragged her to the console, pointing at the screen.

"Look! We found them, but we don't know  _ what _ they are. They're sending out a signal, want us to head over!"

Wolf glanced at the screen, squinting at the Gallifreyan texts.

"Do you trust it?"

"No, but how else will we figure out who it is?"

Wolf clocked the sparkle in her eyes of mystery, subdued enough to know for certain it was stronger in her younger selves. The drive to discover, to investigate this new phenomenon.

"I trust you, love. Whatever you want to do, I'm with you all the way."

Thirteen grinned, and they faced the group of 'youngsters', who were trying to look at anywhere but the happy couple.

"Right, I got a plan. Rose an- wait,  _ Wolf  _ and I will go first, see what's occurrin', and if it's safe you'll all-"

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ten stepped forward, still struggling to resist hugging the life out of Rose (who'd been kept away by Nine) and also unable to look at Wolf with a wonder in his gaze.

"Shoot!"

He stepped forwards and pointed at the screen.

"This signal could be anyone, Dalek, Cyberman-  _ Rassilon,  _ maybe even Krynoids for some reason!"

"Aye, what's your point, twig?"

He gave Twelve an offended gasp, but continued on as Donna laughed.

"Twig! Amazing."

" _ Anyway,  _ my idea is something a little… 'safer'."

Wolf shared a look with her wife, both feeling a press of concern from each other.

_ Something tells me this will be weird. _

* * *

_ Yeah, it's weird. _

Wolf stood next to Nine as they walked to the TARDIS doors, flashbacks of space ships, shopping mall mannequins and running.

_ God, I loved the running. _

Nine shared a look with her, obviously feeling the awkwardness to some extent.

"You ready?"

_ Now or never. _

"Always."

With a moment's hesitation, they stepped out of the TARDIS to meet their summoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you have a nice day~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
